Half-Blood
by Pneumonia
Summary: Percy Jackson finds a clue that might help him understand why his parents disappeared when he was young. His path puts him on a collision course with Luke Castellan, who happens to be his hopefully future girlfriend's mentor. Rated T for violence and language. *Rough draft, may not be continued*


**First of all, for those of you who read Trapped, it's going to stay the way it is because personally I really liked the little clip of the ending. It was short and sweet. End of Discussion.**

**Second of all, this fic here may not be continued. It's just an idea I've had since _The Amazing Spider-Man_ came out in ****theatres. I am TOTALLY obsessed over Spider-Man, if you were wondering. This fic is gonna to be based on the movie's structure and part of the plot line, but I am most likely going to change a lot of it. That is- if I continue it. This story is only being continued if I get a lot of positive feedback. I would love to here any ideas, or things you guys would like to happen. If I continue with this fic, the chapters will range at a usual 1500 words. I know, it's short compaired to my fic Trapped.**

**Any comments, questions, or concerns, can be PM'ed to me. I will gladly answer any questions you have, as long as it's not about this story's plot. **

**Enjoy the Prologue of _Half-Blood_. (I know original. Any name suggestions will be taken into consideration!)**

Prologue

"3…2…1…" The boy shouted while freeing his face from his hands.

The boy was young, playing a game of hide and seek with his father.

Slowly, he crept throughout the house. He checked in the closet, and under the bed. Still nothing. He was in the living room when he noticed the shoes peeking out from underneath the curtains. Wearily, he crept to the curtain, inwardly smiling, and pulled it back.

He was just able to dodge the hat on a broomstick that came barreling out. His father had tricked him.

Re-tracing his steps, the boy went up to his father's study. The door creaked as he opened it, and inside it was completely destroyed. The window was open, slightly swaying from the breeze and allowing the sound of the hard rain to infiltrate the room's eerie quiet. Dozens of sheets of paper littered the floor and the desk chair was over turned. Before the boy could stop himself he shouted.

"Dad!" The voice rang throughout the entire house, and echo that seemed to haunt the halls and wisp into all the creaks of the floorboards.

His father strode into the room looking surprised and appalled, but covered it up in a matter of seconds. The boy's mother soon followed. Quickly, the father started sorting through every piece of paper, looking desperately for something.

The boy ran to his mother, who graciously plucked him up and held him in her arms. The boy wasn't scared, though his mother looked terrified. His father was now picking at a drawer, tossing aside papers, and then suddenly taking a pencil and with a _pop_ pulling out a file from its secret compartment.

His mother looked towards her husband, knowledge between that moment, and immediately the father started clearing all traces of work. He brushed all signs of intelligence and planning from the chalkboard, while grabbing a briefcase and shoving any items of importance or significance inside. The boy didn't understand what was going on.

His mother rushed out through the halls, still holding her child, while grabbing a few key articles of clothing, before rushing out into the rain. Soon, they were buckled into the car, and off, heading somewhere. His father had joined them, and just like that they had left the house, left their previous life, and started the count down until the end.

Though, one key item was forgotten. One key item was left in the house, taunting someone to behold its beauty, its magnificence. It's secret.

What it was- was a mystery.

•••

The boy stared at his parents, and at the family friends that would keep him safe, that he would live with until his parents could come back. He caught a look at the women staring at him, and when he saw her, she offered a small smile of acknowledgment before returning deeply to their conversation.

He had no idea what was happening, except for the fact that his parents had to leave him, _leave him_, so he could be safe. Safe from people, who are trying to hurt them, is what they said. What they _claimed_. He believed them, he truly did, but he knew something fishy was going on.

"Hello," the voice made him jump, shocking him out of thought, and to stare at a little girl about his age. She was pretty; she had bright red hair that spiraled in just the right places. Her eyes were green, but not like his own. His were a piercing sea green, while the girl had pale green, like cucumber. He was slightly taller, but just that. She was smiling widely but unsurely, and looked friendly.

"Hi," The boy said emotionlessly, while continuing to try to hear his parent's conversation. The girl didn't leave him though, persistence clear on her features.

"I'm Rachel! What's your name?" She said rather loudly, making the boy jump again. He stared at her, shushed her with a finger to his lips, while grabbing her arm and dragging her a bit father into the house.

"You know, if you wanted to hear them, you should have just said so. Come on, I have the perfect spot," She said strutting off, while the boy trailed after wearily.

By the time they got there, they were only able to catch the last few words, which by themselves strike worry and fear, even without the entire phrase.

_He's in danger. Protect him._

Those words- that meaning, made him want to scream and cry and just plain _know_ what the hell was going on. He didn't want this, but for some reason, it was happening.

His father approached him, and Rachel started walking away, but no doubt listening to their conversation.

"You're gonna stay with the Dares for a little while," He father started, kneeling down and staring deeply into his son's eyes.

"I wanna go with you," The boy whispered, not listening to what his dad was saying. His father stroked the hair on his head, and then lightly kissed his forehead before standing up.

His mother started caressing him and mumbling things about, "He doesn't like crust on his sandwiches, and likes to sleep with a little light on at night."

She started crying, and before she could say more, his father told her they had to go, before strongly but gently pulling her away from her son. Together, they walked out the door into the rain filled night.

"Dad," the boy whispered and grabbed his father's hand before he could leave. His father looked like he wanted to say something, but seem to change it at last minutes notice, "Be good," was all he said.

They left without another glance.

Rachel slowly went and stood next to him where he stood, and intertwined their fingers.

**Review or PM to let me know what you think so far, and if this should be continued.**


End file.
